


Sight of the Sun

by Lostmemories



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostmemories/pseuds/Lostmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio injured his eyes in an accident. </p>
<p>When he wakes up, his lover Hinata Shōyō is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me.

"Kageyama?.."

Crash.

"KAGEYAMA?!.."

-

Hinata..  
His voice was the last I heard.

It's cold. It doesn't smell like my room.  
Where am I?..

"Ah. I'm glad that you're awake."

Who's that?

My vision.. it's blurry.. It's all white..  
Is this.. a hospital room?

Why am I here?

The man beside me, a doctor? He says something about an accident, something happened to my eyes, he says I'm healing faster than usual. I can be discharged in a few days. 

That's weird. I can see fine.  
There isn't really the slightest fault in my vision..

I look around.. There's no trace of orange and a worried-struck face. Maybe he went to the toilet?

-

Its been a few hours. He can't be there for so long. A nurse just came in to take my blood pressure and pulse. 

"Excuse me.. Had a orange-haired boy been here?"

"Ah."

She seems to recall something. Her face looks immediately sympathetic? downcast?  
I cannot tell which apart.

She forced a smile. 

"No."

She finally said.  
I feel that I am missing a very big piece to my puzzle here. 

-

Finally, I'm discharged. 

The doctor told me not to look at LED screens and advised to rest my eyes more often, but.. WHERE IS HINATA THAT DUMBASS?!

I took out my phone.  
Oh. He sent a message. 

'Sorry.  
I can't see you anymore.'

WHAT?! THAT'S ALL?!!

Faintly, I hear something breaking and a damn irritating pain/ache on the left side of my chest (maybe the doc left somewhere out when he did the check up or its something else like a stupid side effect from the surgery.) but fuck I need an explanation first. 

I figured he won't be in our apartment. 

Before I knew it I started running to Hinata's old residence. 

-

Natsu teared up when she first saw me.  
Then she looked away. 

"Nii-chan hasn't been home since that day.. He says you'd come here, and he doesn't want to see you..  
Don't you know?"

HINATA DUMBASS. WHY WOULD YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME.  
FUCK. WHERE ARE YOU?!

The corners of my eyes stings.  
All I have in my head is Hinata.. Where is he?  
Where are you, Hinata.. And why would you leave me without so much a goodbye?

My cheeks feel wet. I wipe it away with the back of my hand. 

Hinata..

-

It feels lonely and dark without you. 

I hear myself chuckle.  
No, it's not a light-hearted, happy one when I'm with you.. It's full of.. Sorrow? Ha. I don't even know anymore. 

I wander around the rooms in our apartment, switched on every light.  
Yet it could not compare.. to the radiance of you, of the sun when you were here. 

Would you spare me a clue, Hinata?

Wherever would you be?

Ah. Something drops from my pocket. 

It's a letter..

I felt myself tear it open like it's the last shard of sun ray in the growing night.  
It was undoubtedly your handwriting. A few droplets of tear stains had smudged the ink.. But it's fine. I still can read it. 

'Yo Kagebaka!!

I hope you are recovering well after the surgery! I was worried sick!! You had an accident and injured your eyes.. Maybe you don't remember.. But you had to undergo an operation. It was scary!! (Even more than your scowling face HAHA.)  
I'm sorry for the short message I sent.. Please don't cry if you don't see me.. I am safe and well. I will always be wishing for your safety and hope that the angels in heaven take good care of you while I can't. I pray that nothing bad ever happens to you again.  
The sun will ever be shining where you lay your eyes upon, so darkness and loneliness will never invade your world again. 

I love you, always, always, forever. 

Hinata.'

By the time I reached end of the letter, it was already illegible. 

Dumbass Hinata, don't you know?..  
Losing you is already the worst thing to me.


End file.
